Darkstalker
by Mackifart
Summary: Darkstalker is free and is planning to wreak havoc everywhere, no the New and Old Dragonets must find a way to stop, and with the help of new friend, the question is... will they secede, and something under the sea may be there only hope. Monster movie style by the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story on here, the ending of this story is going to give you a clue to the sequel, oops shouldn't say that**

The mountain cracked in two and a black shape zipped out of it. The black Dragon landed on a piece of Mountain rubble, "This is so nice, Finally some fresh air and not that cramped space of pitch blackness", then something shuddered in the pieces of Rock, "Oh well isn't it the my little precious little dragon Moon, who believed I was the good guy" _**This is Pathetic, a dragon with powers no one else has and is so weak, I expected Better.**_ Moon shuddered as she tried to get up, Darkstalker was looming in to kill her, raised his Talon ready to slice her throat open to have blood squirt everywhere, but something him doing so, opening her eyes Winter was pulling Darkstalker back, He shook furiously shaking Winter off, giving enough time for to escape. As Moon and Winter Ran away to find shelter, Darkstalker Roared in Rage. "Winter how'd you find me?" "By Darkstalker's big talking, Are you okay?" " Yeah I'm fine, just some bruises" They finally got to the others who sheltering in a camp. Sunny came up to them with a worried expression " Is that Darkstalker, the one I heard a bunch of by the NightWings?" "Yes... And it's all my fault" Moon answered, beginning to tear up.

 **Well now they have a problem, I'm going to try my best to limit this story to 3 chapters, and expect the end of this story to come maybe tomorrow, tonight I'll see if I can add in another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now let see if I can make this Chapter longer than the last, this will finally introduce my OC, yay!**

As Winter comforted Moon who was crying endlessly, An IceWing the color of Light blue approached the Dragonets, Tsunami Turned her head to him "Well where have you been?, We have larger problem than your interests!" she shouted at him. "Oh shut up you useless excuse for a Royal heir!" the IceWing spat back, "Who is this Tsunami?" Winter asked, "This is Frosthawk." Winter look confused, **How come I haven't seen him in the Ice Kingdom?** "If you're wondering where he came from I'm afraid no one knows." Winter was even more confused, **If He's not from the Ice Kingdom, then where?** "Hey, I Believe you have bigger fish to Fry right now." Frosthawk stepped in, "We might as well find a way to stop this _Darkstalker_ guy." Clay came in with a Weak Peril on his back, "But First I wanna Know if everyone is Okay, We need to get deeper in the shelter Underground, there we can discuss what we do." Frosthawk gave snort as they went down on a rope Elevator.

 **How Could I lose those two Brats, I'm Darkstalker, The one who's going to take over Pyrrhia!** Darkstalker was furious, losing two weak dragonets was an embarrassment, **When I find them I'm going to turn them inside out!** But Darkstalker thought of something different, **Maybe I can kill them along with everybody else when I get to my Ultimate form, than I can really see them in terror.** Darkstalker started laughing evilly, knowing turning into his ultimate form he would be unstoppable. " Now to find enough energy to get in that state and find Moon and her friends." Darkstalker launched himself into air, " They couldn't have gone far."

Moon and the others made it to Main room of the Shelterwhere there was almost a room-full of students and teachers, all bruised and some bleeding, Clay took them into a room and shut the door tightly placing Peril on a fireproof bed and turned around "So Frosthawk you said we should find a way to stop him, so how should we do that exactly?" ending a little threatening, "He was trapped before thousands of years ago, I think we could do it again." Frosthawk answered "Like how?!" Clay questioned, "Tsunami has a sister whose animus, she could curse it so it would trap him forever." " **I am not letting my do that!** " Tsunami yelled snarling, "Then the other option is to kill him." Frosthawk said firmly. "Then we'll have to Surround him from all sides kill him at once.".

While the others discussed the plan, Winter whispered to Moon "Let's take a walk outside shall we." Moon and Winter went outside to talk and get away from the suspense in the Shelter, "So what do you want to talk about?" "Well-" "Hello there I've been looking for you." they turn around to see Darkstalker looking at them with satisfaction, " I'm going hurt you so bad that you'll never forget me." Winter stood in front of Moon to protect her, as Darkstalker pounce at him he was rammed by a Light Blue Dragon, "Frosthawk!" "You kids get out of here! I'll take care of this punk." Winter and Moon ran back into the shelter. **I hope he'll be okay.** Winter thought.

 **Okay the next chapter is going to be a fun one, see brother I Made it longer.**


	3. Finale

**This chapter will be shorter than the last and this is the finale of Darkstalker, oh yeah!**

Darkstalker shook himself to recoverfrom the hard hit, he turned around to face his attacker, who happens to be a IceWing, "Who are you?" he asked snarling, "I'm Frosthawk, and I'm not going to let you hurt innocent dragons!" "You think you have a chance against me, do you know who I am?" Darkstalker asked, "Yeah, I know you're one big Bully whose girlfriend can't stand having you stay with her for a day." Frosthawk replied, Darkstalker lunged at him tackling him to the ground, "You're going to pay for that with your life!" " Sorry not today." Frosthawk pushed Darkstalker off with tremendous force cause him to get launched into a wall which cracked in impact. _Little while later_ , Both Dragons slashed at each other, both bleeding and bruised, Darkstalker backed away panting, He started to load up his animus fire and blasted it at Frosthawk, causing a explosion. When the smoke cleared with Frosthawk unscathed just smoking with fumes, "How did you not die from that?!", Frosthawk chuckled weakly "I'm am no ordinary IceWing, I'm a new kind of Hybrid, I'm a Mutant." Darkstalker looked surprised, **A Mutant? I've never heard of it.** The Dragonets came to the seen, "Frosthawk we need to get out of here." They all ran to safety thankfully escaping Darkstalker.

"Frosthawk are you okay?" Clay asked, "I'm hurt real bad." collapsing to the ground in exhaustion, The Healers tended to him for hours, Winter was the most ancy, he needed to know what Darkstalker was capable of. When the Healers came out Winter went in to see Frosthawk looking out at the Ocean, Shining by The moonlight. "Do you know anything about Darkstalker?" "Yeah, He getting energy to get into his ultimate form." he answered, "Like what is his Ultimate form? Winter asked, "He becomes a Giant Monster." Winter gasped, "Then he would be unbeatable."

"A time like this I wish the monster my mother told stories about was real." "Huh?" Winter said, Frosthawk said "I think I know how we could beat him."

 _Deep under the Sea_

The Sea was calm in the Night, Whales at the Bottom swam gracefully, But then the Water lighted up with a Blue color, it seemed the sea floor exploded, Then there was a Roar familiar by anything, knew that the King was going to Darkstalker.

 **Oh snap, this is definitely leading to an Epic Sequel which will be coming out very soon.**

 **-Mackifart**


End file.
